Kisses From a Mad Man
by Lollerskateslex
Summary: A sweet little drabble. Reginald/Alice, WCMI based. The title says it all, really.


**Clearly these characters are not mine, they belong to the ever lovely Briana and Rain. **

Alice fell back against the plush bed, taking only a second to laugh at the impossibly matched blankets and pillow cases before returning her attention back to the man now crawling over her. Having forgone the ridiculous orange coat, he was now clad in just the embroidered blue vest and bow tie. The sleeves of his white shirt pushed up to his elbows, revealing a stretch of freckles running up and down his arms. And of course the hat, always the hat. Now thinking about it, Alice was pretty sure she could count the times she'd seen him without his hat on a single hand. And then as if to answer this thought an image of Reggie in the shower wearing an over sized shower cap to cover the hat popped into her head. She stifled a giggle and met his now inquisitive glance with a small blush, which he reached out to touch, as if cherishing the warmth spread through her cheeks. Her heart rate picked up at his gentle touch, her eyes fluttering shut for a moment. Reggie's own fingers shook as he softly stroked her cheek, having learned the hard way that with Alice the tiniest wrong move could bring everything to a screeching halt, and after all, he'd worked so hard to get to this moment. 'Slow.' He told himself. 'Take it slow.'

With her eyes still closed, he took his chance, bending forward to place the softest of kisses to her still slightly flushed cheek. Her eyes opened and she looked up at him with a curious expression, the tiniest hint of a smile pulling up the corners of her mouth. Encouraged by this he tried again, lips pressing lightly to the other cheek. He pulled back in time to see her eyes fall shut once more, hearing the barely audible sigh tumble from her parted lips.

Growing ever more confident, he bent closer to her, feeling the hammering of her heart through her chest against his own. He pressed his nose softly against her neck, breathing in her distinctively Alice smell, a mixture of all the things he loved most. He pressed his lips to the delicate skin of her neck, smiling as again she sighed, her head rolling to one side as if extending an invitation to his mouth. Reggie smiled, no doubt she could feel it, as his mouth began it's work of placing gentle kisses against the expanse of unmarked pale skin, drinking in her soft proclamations. He spent the next moments learning them all, conducting a sort of test to see what drew the most noise from his beloved cricket. Not until his lips found her collar bone did he know, with full confidence that he was doing exactly the right thing. Her soft gasp of "Reg!" coupled with the slight arch of her back and the hand now winding it's way through the hair on the back of his neck was surely better than all the tea in the world.

He continued like this, one arm slipping under her, ensuring that she was as close as possible as his mouth moved along her neck, pausing to enjoy a delightfully wonderful patch of skin near her ear that made her giggle when he kissed it. This went on for hours, days even, or maybe just seconds, after all Time was always playing tricks on him, and he was never quite sure. Yet when he looked up, he was surprised and pleased to meet Alice's lovely blue eyes, alert and awake, doing their best to hide the fire dancing behind them. He smirked a knowing smirk, and she knew she'd been found out, but none of that seemed to matter much as he leaned into her, nuzzling his nose softly against hers with a boyish smile. Then, forcing her eyes closed one more, he pressed the softest of kisses to one after the other, pulling back to admire her beauty for another moment before pressing a kiss to each cheek, both of her ears, both sides of her jaw, the tip of her nose, and finally, the softest and gentlest of all to her slightly parted lips.

Time's cruel tricks or not, Reginald was now convinced he could, and quite possibly would spend all of eternity here with his impossible, argumentative, and yet all together beautiful and wonderful Alice.


End file.
